A Grim Beginning
by Pireader
Summary: My roommate and I realized we never got a meet-cute for Tonks and Remus, so I wrote one. Here's a story about when Tonks and Remus first met, orchestrated by none other than Sirius Black. Takes place the summer before Harry's 4th year. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would not be under a mound of debt getting my BA.


Number 12 Grimmauld Place had been empty for 13 years. With the return of its inhabitant, the secret house was in dire need of cleaning and the removal of dark spells and objects. Sirius Black had recently moved back to his despised childhood house. He vowed never to return, but had no choice given his status of being on the run from the law. His plans for his future slipped out of his hands when the rat, Wormtail, escaped that June. He was going to move to the countryside and give his best mate's child a home. Instead, he returned to his mother's home. There, she screamed obscenities at him from her portrait whenever he passed. His only solstice was that the Order of the Phoenix had re established and decided to use the secret location as their headquarters with the highly esteemed Headmaster Dumbledore as their leader.

With the Order being re established, he was never without company. Members were always coming and going. His best mate, Moony, had moved in as well. Molly Weasley would cook and leave meals whenever she came. Her sons, Fred and George, would tell stories about their greatest pranks. On that particular Tuesday, a meeting was scheduled. Moony was in the kitchen, helping Molly, as usual.

"Moony, I hear Alastor's bringing one of his recruits today. Apparently, they've just graduated, but the way he talks about them, they must be special," Sirius said from his barstool.

"That's interesting. It will be nice seeing a fresh face," Moony replied.

"Name's Tonks. I think they've got a good head about them is what he said," Sirius said.

"He must be good if Moody talks well of him," Moony replied.

"What about Tonks?" Moody asked, stepping into the kitchen, "Ah, Molly, smells delicious."

"Thank you, Alastor," Molly smiled from the stove.

"I was just telling Moony about our newest member," Sirius said.

"Ah, Tonks is a right good auror. Could be better if the blasted fool could stand for three minutes without crashing into things. Constant vigilance!" Moody roared.

"He sounds like he could be a great asset to the order," Moony hummed.

"Tonks is-" Moody started.

"A great addition. Uh, Moony I think I heard the floo. Could you go see if that is Tonks? I don't want to upset _dear old mummy_ and scare the bugger," Sirius suggested.

Remus nodded and walked into the hallway.

"What are you planning?" Moody asked.

"Oh, just a little fun for my dear friend," Sirius smirked and slipped into the hall and hid in a corner.

A woman with blue hair was standing next to the floo, removing ashes from her robes. Remus was looking down at his chest, rubbing away some vegetable juice, not looking. He stepped too far and bumped into the woman. He tripped, but she quickly caught him by the arm.

"Wotcher! Huh, that's funny. Most of the time, it's me running into others, not the other way around!" The woman chuckled, lost her footing and fell to the floor, pulling Remus on top of her.

"Well, I guess you paid me back now," Remus smiled and got to his feet. He extended his hand to the blue-haired woman.

She took his hand and jumped to her feet, "Thanks!"

"What was your name, Dear?" Remus asked.

The woman scoffed, "Dear? It's Tonks, Scruffy. Nobody calls me 'Dear'."

Remus's mouth dropped, but he quickly recovered and asked, "Scruffy? Whatever caused you to call me this?"

"Well, as I don't know your name, I had to call you something. Scruffy seemed to fit. With your unshaved beard and messy hair, Scruffy suits," Tonks smirked.

"It's Remus, Remus Lupin," Remus said, extending his hand.

Tonks's eyes lit up at that moment and she took his hand, "Ah, the werewolf in the mix. Oh gosh, I called you a dog name, I-"

"No harm done. My friends even call me Moony," Remus waved her off.

"Moony! Oh Merlin, do they lack all creativity whatsoever?" Tonks laughed.

Sirius let out a slight growl. Tonks didn't notice, but Remus did and narrowed his eyes at the suspicious corner and said, "Well, the one that came up with it did. He was quite annoying. Following around like a _puppy dog_."

"I'd better get in the dining room. I'm pretty sure the meeting is about to begin. Wouldn't want to be late or my first meeting!" Tonks said before heading towards the kitchen.

"I'll have to hear more about Moody's best trainee afterwards. Make sure to stay for dinner. Molly is preparing a wonderful stew," Remus said.

"I'll make sure to do that, Scruffy!" Tonks said and dashed into the kitchen.

A second later, Remus heard a crash of pots followed by, "Sorry about that!" He chuckled to himself. He walked towards the kitchen, pausing by the corner and pulled Sirius from his hiding spot.

"You could have mentioned Tonks is a female," Remus said.

"Did I forget that?" Sirius pondered.

"You definitely made sure to refer to Tonks as 'them' each time you spoke," Remus pointed out.

"You caught me. You know you were always too smart for me, Moony. But not creative, ouch! That hurt!" Sirius feigned being wounded by Remus's words.

"What were you even trying to do, you prat?" Remus asked.

"Ah, just trying to help my best mate have a bit of fun, Scruffy," Sirius winked and scampered into the kitchen.

Remus was taken aback and asked, "Fun?" and then sputtered out, "Fun?! I'm much too old for her, Padfoot! Padfoot! You, prat!"


End file.
